The basic objectives of this contract are to identify and document all new cases of cancer of the uterus by site, stage, histologic type, and year for residents of Jefferson County, Kentucky. To study the rate trends of endometrial carcinoma, carcinoma in situ of the cervix, and other uterine cancers, over this extended period of time.